


Just Sorry For The Hell That You Have To Go Through Right Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Family, Family Drama, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Moving, Moving Back/Moving, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sick Character, Sickfic, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Visiting/On Vacation, radiation poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary & Joan comes to visit Steve, So they can spend some time together, She expressed her feelings about the radiation poisoning, & about them getting back together after so many years apart, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just Sorry For The Hell That You Have To Go Through Right Now:

*Summary: Mary & Joan comes to visit Steve, So they can spend some time together, She expressed her feelings about the radiation poisoning, & about them getting back together after so many years apart, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Mary-Ann McGarrett, & her brother, Commander Steve McGarrett, were sitting along on their private beach, watching her daughter, & his niece, Joan, making a sandcastle, They were sipping on some ice tea, The Beautiful Blond smiled, & commented on what went on throughout the day, She said, "Thanks for today, Big Brother, Joan had the time of her life, every time that we visit, She loves going swimming with you, & riding on your shoulders, when we go out to errands, & stuff", It brought a smile to his face, when she says that.

 

"Are you kidding me ?, I am having a blast too, I just wish you guys were here, & we will be close from each other", The Former Seal said with a smile, Mary was thinking about that, she made up her mind, when Steve told her about him being diagnosed with radiation poisoning, "Actually, I have a surprise for you, Me & Joan are gonna be moving back, Since Aunt Deb died, It's has been lonely, & not the same, Do you mind, If Joan & I crash with you, til I find my own place ?", Steve's smile could had outshined the sun, He said this as a response.

 

"Of course, I don't mind, You could move in, If you want ?, This day just gotten a little bit better", The Former Seal said, as they hugged. "I am just sorry for the hell that you have to go through right now", The Beautiful McGarrett said with emotion choking up her throat. She said with a confident tone in her voice, after she composed herself, "You **_will_** beat this, _**We**_ will beat this together, as a family, I am not going anywhere". It made Steve happy to hear that, as he choked back emotions too.

 

"Yes, Yes, We will", Steve said with a smile, as the Five-O Commander began to relax after awhile, Joan came up to them, "Unca Steve, Can we go out for some ice crwam, Pwease ?", The Former Seal remembered that he promised Joan a trip to get some ice cream, if she finished her veggies for dinner, He & his sister looked at each other, & then back at the little girl, "Of course, Sweetie, I did promise, Didn't I ?", she nodded her head vigorously, Mary-Ann said, "Let's get cleaned up, Peanut", They cleaned up the beach, & went inside to clean up too, In a matter of half hour, They were on their way to the nearby ice cream parlor, where they are continuing their family fun.

 

The End.


End file.
